See you again
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: This is a one shot about Regina losing her memories. She's OOC. This story is kinda based on the song See You Again by Miley Cyrus.


Let's just say the town line hasn't been fixed. And that Belle never lost her memories in season 2 episode 11. This isn't AU, this is awhile after they get back from Neverland.

Centric Characters: Regina (who is ooc) Mr. Gold, Emma, Neal, Henry, Belle, and Ruby.

_"I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim..."_

* * *

"Uhh... Emma, I think there's something wrong with the evil queen." Neal said, looking out his car window.  
"You mean, Regina?" Emma asked him.  
"Yeah, the evil queen." He answered her. "Isn't that who she is?" He asked.  
"Well, yeah. It's just... no one calls her that anymore. She's kinda redeemed now."  
"Oh," Neal replied, "my bad."  
"No problem." Emma responded. "Things aren't exactly spelled out around here. Wait, what's wrong with her?" Emma asked, hoping Henry still had two moms at the end of today.  
"I'm not sure." Neal said, "She seems kinda out of it. Do you want me to pick her up?"  
"Wait a second," Emma said, pausing for a moment, "are you driving?!" She almost yelled into the phone.  
"No." Neal replied, lying. He really didn't want a lecture.  
"Yes you are! I don't know how many times I've told you..."  
"A thousand." The former lost boy muttered under his breath.  
"Yes, you're right, a thousand. A thousand times! Things just stopped being hectic around here, I don't need you getting into a car crash, okay? Henry likes having you around and I'm not losing you again, got it?" Emma inquired from her husband.  
"Got it." Neal responded. "I'm not going anywhere, Ems. Know that."  
Emma couldn't lose the love of her life, not again.  
"Now, get off the phone." Emma instructed. "So I can, know that."  
"Alright," Neal said, "olive juice."  
Emma smiled while rolling her eyes. "Olive juice you too." She was the first to hang up and Neal pulled over to see what was up with Regina. He opened the car door and walked over to where She was wondering.

"Evil q... Oh right." He said, remembering. "Regina, are you okay? Cause you seem kinda... I don't know... out of it."  
The brunette looked at him with confusion in her dark brown eyes.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. "And how do you know my name?"

Neal looked at her like she was crazy. And well, she was, at least that's what he concluded for himself after hearing about what the evil queen had done.  
"Everyone knows your name, you're the evil queen. Or you used to be." He told her.

"I'm evil?" Regina asked. "Who told you that?"

Neal shrugged. "Emma, Henry, Snow, my dad... Pretty much everyone. But you're not anymore. You know, you've changed and all."

"Well, that's good news. I certainly don't want people frightened of me." Regina responded.

"You wouldn't have happened to cross the line?" Neal asked her. "Would you?"

"What line?" She asked him. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Hold on." Neal told the catatonic queen. "Just... just don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" She asked him.

He shook his head and walked towards his car to get his cell phone. "Are you still driving?" Emma asked, knowing it was Neal from her caller ID.

"No, I am not still driving." Neal informed her. "I'm talking to Regina and it seems she doesn't know who she is anymore. I think she crossed the line." He said. "And I mean that literally." Emma sighed over the phone. "Yes, Neal, I know you meant that literally and not figuratively. Do you think you can see if Regina will go with you?"  
"I can try but she doesn't know who I am. I doubt she'll want to get in a car with a stranger."  
"You've got a point." Emma replied.  
"Oh, crap." Neal communicated in distress.  
"Neal, what's wrong?" His wife asked him.  
"She's gone, Emma. I can't find Regina."  
"What do you mean, you can't find Regina?!" Emma asked, fear in her voice.  
"I told her not to move, even with her memories gone she still doesn't listen."  
"Neal, you drive and look for her. I'm gonna go to Gold's shop maybe his magic can help us."

* * *

"What can I do for you, Regina?" Mr. Gold asked, as the brunette came in.  
"You know my name? That other guy did too." She said to herself.  
"Regina are you feeling alright?" Gold asked. Regina was reminding him of the girl she was before she became the evil queen.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine. I am. Who are you?" She questioned, amazed by all of the trinkets in this man's shop.  
"I'm Rumplestilskin." He told her. "But you know that."  
The former mayor looked at him, confusion etched onto her features.  
"Are you crazy? Rumplestilskin is a fictional character. He was a wily one that guy. He'd go around stealing babies. Oh my." She said, realizing her mistake. "Your parents must have named you that. How rude of me. But who would name a child that?" She inquired from the older man.  
"A very, very immature father." Gold said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry." Regina said, apologizing. "I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic. You must hate me now."  
Gold chuckled at Regina's new innocence. "No, I don't hate you Miss. Mills. At least, not anymore."  
Her eyes got big. "You used to? Was it because I was evil?"  
"Who told you that?" He asked, coming to the realization that Regina's memories were completely gone.  
"That guy that found me. He said that I used to be evil but that I had redeemed myself. Is that true?"  
"Very much so." Gold responded.  
"Well, I'm glad I'm no longer evil, I don't want hurt anyone." She said, walking closer to his counter. She felt something very familiar about this man. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like they've been together before. Many times. She found herself staring at him.  
"Uhh, Regina? Why are you staring at me?" He asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Before she could answer, the door to his shop burst open and blonde hair was soon to follow.

"Gold, I need your help. Neal lost Re..." Emma stopped her sentence when she saw the brunette staring at the pawn shop owner.  
"Regina? How did you get here?"  
Regina turned around and faced a girl with green eyes and blonde hair. "Do I know you?" She asked her. She turned back around to Gold. "Do I know her?"  
He nodded his head. "This is Emma Swan." He informed her. "You two have a son together." Regina put her hand over her mouth. "I'm quite sorry." She said, walking over to the blonde. She hugged her tightly and commenced to kissing her on the lips.  
"Woah!" Emma said pushing the brunette away. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm kissing you. Aren't we married?"  
"Definitely not!" Emma responded, wiping her mouth.  
"But he said we have a son together."  
Mr. Gold was laughing in the background and Emma was still wiping her mouth.  
"Yeah," the blonde begun, "because you adopted him and I'm his birth mother. We aren't together in that way! I have a husband."  
"You don't hate me, do you?" Regina asked, sadden.  
Emma couldn't help but feel bad for reacting that way. Which was strange. "No, I don't hate you." Emma replied. "Just don't ever do that again, okay?"  
Regina nodded her head. "I won't."  
Emma walked over to Mr. Gold.  
"She's clearly lost her memories, is there any way you can fix her? Help her get her memories back?"  
Gold shook his head, as the two watched Regina play with the mobile that was supposed to be Emma's back in Enchanted Forest.  
"I'm not sure. I hate to say it but..."  
"She's going to stay like this forever?!" Emma asked, frightened.  
"No." Gold responded. "If you let me finish my sentence, I was going to say, you have better luck asking that blue fairy." He spat out.  
The blonde sighed in relief but got scared as she saw Regina's hand light up with flame.  
"What's happening?!" Regina asked, petrified.  
Emma's eyes were wide. "Gold do something!"  
"Me? What am I supposed to do? Only she can control it."  
"Well, you're the one who taught her, right? Go unteach her."  
Mr. Gold rolled his eyes at the word, unteach. He made his way over to Regina and held her arm, the one that consisted of the fireball.  
"Relax." Her told her.  
"I can't relax, there's fire coming out of my hand!" She said, panicking. "How is that even possible?!"  
"You have magic."  
"I do?" She asked him, intrigued.  
"You have fire coming out of you, Regina! Of course you have magic!" Emma yelled at her.  
The brunette got angry and the fireball got bigger.  
"Stop upsetting her, Emma! That's only going to make it worse."  
"What do I do?" She asked the man helping her. He seemed awfully friendly.  
"You have to relax, Regina. Can you do that?"  
"I can try." She told him. She focused on the helpful man and thought about them together, alone, without the blonde there. She smiled at the fantasy and the fire began to simmer down.  
"Perfect." Gold said, causing Regina to smile even bigger.  
He walked back over the counter and Regina followed him.  
"Mister, can you tell me more about myself?" She asked him. "I seem to remember nothing."  
"Uhh..." Gold began, realizing just how close they were.  
"Emma can do that for you. Henry has the book and in it you will learn all you need to about yourself."  
"Okay." She said, down casted. She really wanted him to tell her, not some book.  
'"Is it okay with Emma?" Regina inquired.  
"It's fine with me." Emma said. "Henry will be happy to see that you're okay. Well, kinda okay."  
"Who's Henry?" She asked her.  
"Uhh... our son. You know, the one you kissed me over."  
Regina looked down. "Sorry."  
"It's okay." The blonde repeated.

* * *

"Mom," Henry said watching Emma come in, "is my mom okay?"  
"She's fine, Henry. She's right here."  
The brunette walked in behind her. Henry suddenly hugged her and she just stood there, frozen a minute before returning the gesture.  
"You must be Henry." She said, looking at the boy.  
"What's wrong with mom?" He asked, looking over at Emma.  
"I've lost my memories." She told him.  
They broke apart and Regina began looking around the small apartment.  
"Is she going to get her memories back?" Henry asked his mother. "Or..."  
"Gold said we'd have better luck asking the blue fairy. First thing in the morning." Emma said to her son.  
"Okay." Henry replied. The door unlocked and Neal, Snow, and, David walked in.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you." Neal said to Regina, who looked at him knowingly.  
"It's a good thing my father called me. If it weren't for him I'd still be out there looking."  
"That kind man is your father?" Regina asked.  
"Kind? You really have lost it, haven't you?" Neal responded.  
"He was kind to me." Regina said, defending his father. "He told me there was a book that could help me remember who I am."  
"Right." Emma remembered. "Henry can you get Regina the story book?"  
"Okay." The eleven year old replied. He walked away and when he came back he was carrying this huge brown book. He handed the book to her.  
"Thank you, Henry." She said, smiling.  
"No problem." He responded.  
"This is such a big book." The brunette commented. "Who wrote it?"  
"That is a great question for the end of the series." Snow replied.  
"Huh?" Everyone said, looking at her incredulously.  
Snow shook her head. "I don't even know where that came from." She told them.  
"We're not really sure who wrote the book." Henry told his mother. "It could be August, the blue fairy, Rumple. We haven't figured it out yet."  
"Oh." Regina replied. "Well, I think it was Rumple."  
"Why?" Emma asked her.  
"Just because."  
"Okay?" Emma said. "Time for bed, kiddo." She told Henry.  
"Where do I sleep?" Regina asked.  
"You can sleep with me," Emma responded, "just don't try anything." She warned.  
"I won't." Regina replied.  
"Sorry, Neal." Emma said to her husband.

* * *

Emma woke up in her bed, alone.  
"Where is she?!" Emma asked, searching the apartment.  
"What's wrong?" Snow asked, waking up to a frantic Emma.  
"It's Regina, she's lost, again."  
"That woman is a lot of trouble even without her memories." Snow said.  
"I know." Her daughter agreed.  
"I'll call Ruby and see if she's at Granny's." Snow told her.  
"Good. I'll call Mr. Gold, she might've stopped by there again."

* * *

Regina stood outside Gold's shop. The cold air blew her dark hair every which way. She watched intently as a car pulled up and Mr. Gold got out.  
"Regina?" Gold asked. "What can I do for you?"  
"I read the book you told me about. Why did you take away my happy ending?" He was taken off guard by her bluntness.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned, opening up his shop.  
"I'm not angry with you." She assured him. "I'd just like to know."  
"I needed to find my son, Regina. I didn't care whose lives I had to destroy in order to accomplish that."  
"I know. That's why I'm not angry with you, you were looking for your son."  
"So why do you ask?" Gold inquired.  
"Well, I was hoping there was more."  
"More?" He asked. "Like what?"  
"Oh, I don't know." She said. "Maybe you wanted to..." The bell chimed and a certain auburn haired woman made her way inside.

"Good morning Rumple, Regina." She greeted, cheerfully.  
Regina felt herself get mad. She had read about Belle. This woman was apparently Mr. Gold's true love. Not if she had anything to do with it.  
"Hello? Miss. Swan? Yes, yes, yes. She's here, she's fine. You can come pick her up if you'd like." He told her. He then rolled his eyes at something she said.  
"Regina, are you okay?" Belle asked, having heard of her memory loss.  
"What's it to you?" The brunette answered, already annoyed of the girl.  
"Well, despite our history, I want to know you're okay." Belle responded.  
Regina rolled her eyes and began smirking remembering from the book that she had locked her up.  
"It appears Miss. Swan wants me to drop you off."  
"Okay." Regina said exiting the shop, and waiting by his car.  
"I'll take care of this. Do you mind watching the shop for me?" He asked Belle.  
"No problem at all, Rumple." They kissed each other and he left the shop.  
"Why do you like her?" Regina asked, once the two were in the car by themselves.  
"I don't like her." Gold said. "I love her."  
"Ugh. Why?" Regina asked.  
Gold raised an eyebrow, unsure of why Regina could be acting this way. As if she were jealous.  
"You've read the book, you know. You're not.. jealous are you?" He inquired.  
"Absolutely not! Why would I be jealous of her? I was a queen." Regina said, a disgustful look on her face.  
"Just asking." Gold responded.  
Regina softened up a bit and looked out the window. "So what if I was? Maybe I do like you."  
Gold stepped on his breaks and looked at the brunette. To say the look was incredulous would be an understatement. It was pure shock.  
She saw the way he reacted and taking her window of opportunity she kissed him. He didn't respond. She pulled back and saw that he still had that same expression on his face. She opened the car door and very quickly walked away.

"I've lost Regina." Gold said, over the phone to Emma.  
"You what?!" She practically screamed into her cell.  
"I give you one task! One task! And you can't even do that?! How many times can we lose one woman?" The blonde asked.  
"Ruby found her." Snow told her daughter.  
"Thank god." Emma said, she grabbed her coat and was out the door with her mother by her side.

* * *

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ruby asked over the phone, looking over at the brunette.  
"Just keep her there." Emma said. "We don't need her disappearing on us again."  
"Roger that." Ruby replied. She walked over to where Regina was sitting and sat down next to her.  
"How do you get a guy to like you?" Regina blurted out.  
"You want a guy to like you?" Ruby asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Maybe." Regina replied. "How would you go about doing that?" She asked again.  
"It isn't Dr. Whale, is it?" The waitress questioned.  
"Who's that?" Regina inquired.  
"Never mind." Ruby said. "From my experience, if you want a guy to like you, you have to wear something sexy."  
"Sexy?" Regina whispered, blushing.  
"Mmhm." Ruby responded. "Get his attention. Men are visual creatures. I'm sure you have plenty of sexy clothes in your mansion."  
"I have a mansion?" Regina asked.  
"There you are!" Emma exclaimed walking in Granny's. "You have got to stop disappearing."  
"Thanks for watching her, Ruby." Snow said.  
"No problem." Ruby replied, getting up.  
"I want to go to my mansion." Regina declared.

"Where's mom?" Henry asked, as Emma and Snow walked into their apartment.  
"She's at her house. She wanted to go there."

Regina searched through her closet, looking for something sexy. Something that would guarantee her, Gold. Rummaging through a bunch if clothes she finally found something sexy. A red blouse and a very short black skirt. It definitely wasn't knee length. The blouse was almost see through; almost.

"Wow." She said, once she put it on. "I do look sexy."

* * *

"Belle, you'll never believe what happened to me." Gold said as he came through the door to his shop.  
"Belle?" He called out, assuming she must've gone in the back.

"Belle had to... leave." Regina said, walking in from the back.  
"Regina, what did you do..." He stopped, taking in her revealing appearance. "What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Belle ever pull something like this off? I bet she doesn't even love you. I bet she's just using you for your power." She let out.

"Aren't we jealous." Gold said, still not believing Regina could act such a way over him.

"I am not jealous! She's just not right for you."

"And you are?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am." She said, walking closer towards him.

"Then I guess we have to kiss." Gold said.

"Really?" Regina asked, smiling.

"Yes, but before we do that. How about a drink?" He took out two glasses and poured him and her a glass of wine.

Regina shrugged. "If it pleases you." She said. They clinked their glasses together and Regina drank hers first.

"How do you feel?" Gold questioned. Staring at the brunette for signs of remembrance.

"I... I feel," she looked down at her attire, "I feel exposed." She replied.  
"What the hell am I wearing?!"

"I don't know." Gold responded. "But a custome change is most definitely in order."

"Right, right." Regina said. She used her magic to change her outfit. Once that was done she turned to Gold. "What the hell has been going on?" Regina asked him.

"Do you really want to know that?"

A/N: I know what you're thinking, this was just crazy! Yup, I'm crazy. But thanks for reading (:


End file.
